gospelfandomcom-20200215-history
I Saw the Light
"I Saw the Light" is a country gospel song written by Hank Williams. Williams was inspired to write the song while returning from a concert by a remark his mother made while they were arriving in Montgomery, Alabama. He recorded the song during his first session for MGM Records, and released in September 1948. The song became the show closer for Williams and one of his most popular tunes. Williams' version did not enjoy major success during its initial release. The song was soon covered by other acts and with time became a country-gospel standard. Background In September 1946, Hank Williams auditioned for Nashville's Grand Ole Opry but was rejected. After the failure of his audition, Williams and his wife Audrey tried to interest the recently formed music publishing firm Acuff-Rose Music. Williams and his wife approached Fred Rose, who signed him to a six song contract, and leveraged a deal with Sterling Records.1 In December 1946, Williams had his first recording session. The songs "Never Again" and "Honky Tonkin'" became successful, and earned Williams the attention of MGM Records.2 Writing and recording Williams was inspired to write the song in January 1947 while returning from a show in Fort Deposit, Alabama. His mother, Lilly, drove him and the band back to Montgomery that night. As she was approaching the city, she spotted the lights of Dannelly Field Airport. Williams, who slept inebriated in the backseat of the car was waken up by his mother, who told him "I just saw the light", announcing him that they were close to Montgomery. He wrote the first draft on January 26, 1947.3 The lyrics and the melody by Williams closely resembled Albert E. Brumley's "He Set Me Free", published in 1939 and released in March 1941 by The Chuck Wagon Gang.4 Biblical citations were used, including the Gospels of Matthew and John,5 as well as excerpts from the First Epistle to the Thessalonians and Book of Revelation.6 Williams recorded the song during his first session with MGM Records on April 21, 1947. The band was composed by part of Red Foley's backing, including Zeke and Zeb Turner (guitar), Brownie Raynolds (bass), Tommy Jackson (fiddle) and Smokey Lohman (steel guitar).7 Williams had also recorded a version of the song on a later session with his wife, which he sent to Rose on August 19. On the accompanying letter, he discouraged the producer to issue the recording.8 Release While the release of Williams' recording was held, the first issued version was by Clyde Grubb. Grubb recorded it on August 13, 1947.3 It was released by RCA Records (RCA 20-2485) in October 1947 with "When God" on the flipside, backed by his Tennessee Valley Boys.9 Williams' version was released in September 1948, while it was later copyrighted on November 16.10 It was backed with "Six More Miles (To the Graveyard)" and issued on MGM Records (MGM 10271).11 Boys' Life favored the record, stating: "It's a typical Hank Williams lament, which you western and hillbilly fans will eat up".12 Legacy "I Saw the Light" was not a commercial success upon its release. Williams used it as the closer of his shows. It later became one of his most popular songs.13 The song became a standard for Country Music, and was covered by several artists of the genre. Allmusic called it one of Williams' "finest songs concerning his strong religious conviction".14 It was ranked first in Country Music Television's 20 Greatest Songs of Faith in 2005.15 The 2015 Williams biopic starring Tom Hiddleston was named after the song.16 Cover versions Roy Acuff covered the song in a recording session on November 11, 1947. The single was released by Columbia Records (CCO-4895) in February 1948, with "Thank God" on the flipside.17 During Williams' funeral in 1953, Acuff led the singing of the song, while he was joined on the chorus by artists including Red Foley, Webb Pierce, Carl Smith and Bill Monroe among others present.).11 Acuff turned the song into his show closer, he later recorded it again in collaboration with Nitty Gritty Dirt Band in 1971.18 The collaboration reached number 56 on Billboard's Top Country Singles.19 Monroe recorded the song in 1958, which he released as the title-track of his first gospel album the same year.20 Merle Haggard included it on his 1971 album The Land of Many Churches.21 In 1972, Earl Scruggs included it on his album I Saw the Light with Some Help from My Friends.22 In 1973, Tompall Glaser included a cover in his release Charlie.23 The same year, Chicago-based country band Mason Proffit released a cover version.24 Crystal Gayle included the song in her 1995 album Someday.25 In the drama Orange Is the New Black's episode "Can't Fix Crazy" the song is covered by part of the prisoners during their annual Christmas pageant.26 Category:1948 singles